Tally Vs Katniss
by LoverInJapan
Summary: Tally meets Katniss Everdeen, one of the Hunger games victors. Will they be able to have a conversation without murdering eachother? Why is Tally there anyways? Contains spoilers for both series and a bit of a resolution for Uglies xD


**Tally Youngblood vs. Katniss Everdeen**

KE: I'm Katniss! I was one of the two victors in the 74th hunger games!

TY: I'm Tally Youngblood. If I were you, I wouldn't be so proud to win the hunger games.

KE: Um, well they ARE bad… but I won with dignity! I wouldn't kill the love of my life!

TY: The love of your life? You mean Peeta Mellark? Weren't you pretending to be in love with him to make pretty for the cameras?

KE: You're one to talk, we all know you don't really love David.

TY: I don't think you had cold handss playing with your brain, Katniss. Maybe I'm unsure of my emotions but I have reason to be.

KE: Well I've been stung by tracker jackets! Oh and I was also considered mentally unstable so I get some credit too!

TY: No you don't. I had to actually work to get where I am now.

KE: Hey, I've had to work too!

TY: Maybe so but at least I don't sell sob stories. The only person who knows and can control what is in my head is ME.

KE: It's not like you can cry anyways, you're a Special.

Tally: Oh I can cry, I can feel too.

KE: Yeah, by dragging a knife through skin. At least I'm human.

TY: You may be human but you're also an idiot. I f you knew anything you'd know that I don't need a knife.

KE: Well fine, you did cry when Zane died. Which was all your fault anyways.

TY: How would you feel if I said Prim's death was all your fault?

KE: It wasn't though. I know I was the best sister ever. I even fought in the games for her.

TY: You act like fighting for her was such a great thing and you let people believe that. It is only MORAL to sacrifice yourself. How can you be so eager for people to love you?

KE: Aren't YOU the most famous person in your world?

TY: I don't encourage it. I say again, never have I ever sold a sob story.

KE: I only sold a sob story because we were being oppressed! You don't know what it's like to be poor!

TY: And you don't know what it's like to have everything and at the same time to have nothing at all. We were oppressed too but in a ver different way.

KE: What does that even mean?

TY: You really are an idiot. The funny thing is that you are so selfish yet you were "so poor".

KE: Well you're also selfish and mean!

TY: I know I am. I'm also honest with myself. Another funny thing is that you claim I can't feel yet you didn't even cry when Gale left.

KE: Well he could have always come back.

TY: Yeah but you knew very well that he wasn't going to. It's also the same.

KE: Well he killed my sister!

TY: people do things without thinking. They drop bombs and can't deal with the result, they just run away with their eyes shut and fingers in their ears. That is exactly what Gale did. You can't seriously blame him, he is as much as an idiot as you are.

KE:...

TY: Peeta was your backup plan. David was mine too in a way. I have always seen myself fixing the world with Zane. Now that's me and David and Fausto and Shay. Zane is still there though. His memory haunts me but my past was my past. I accept it, I'm not just turning my back. You think killing people is justice. You are no better that president Snow.

KE: You're no better than Dr. Cable!

TY: Cable? I pity that old woman. She lost her humanity to the Surgery. I am nothing like her.

KE: Well you are mean.

TY: Cable was not mean, she was Special.

KE: You keep changing your mind, you are so unstable.

TY: You are too but again again I have reason to be.

KE: You think you're so much better than everyone else! You aren't at all, Tally!

TY: So? At least I don't claim to know how hard life is.

KE: all you care is about looks.

TY: Well I WAS raised in a society where that was the main focus of life. I guarantee that you would have been one of them many mindless Pretties had you grown up in my world. You aren't perfect either, Katniss Everdeen. It is one thing to go go through through hardships but another to cry to everyone about it.

KE: Whatever, you are wasting my time.

TY: Well I tried, I guess you'll always be pathetic.

Zane smiled at Tally as she walked away from Katniss.

"Some people never change. She is just a natural bubblehead." David nodded.

"The funny thing is that I could take her in a second."

"Probably " said Tally and Zane in unison. Tally was in between both of them, their arms linked.

Zane was who she loved. However she could only see him in her dreams. She had decided to move on with her life when she was awake. Tally would let david love her and hopefully someday she would be able to reciprocate the emotions equally. To be honest though, it was hard for Tally Youngblood. She had other priorities in life, it was her goal to be the last special standing. There would always be stupid and immature bubbleheads like Katniss Everdeen who would start wars and send them hundreds of years back into the Rusty era. It was up to Tally Youngblood to make sure that would never happen.


End file.
